YOUGEN ACADEMY
by AkatsukiShiro
Summary: Folow our main charachter as he enjoys his days in the first school for all species. OCxHarem(gets bigger as story goes) maybe lemons


i am not an english native so my english may be a little bad and this is also my first story so if you have any complain write it on a review.

Any of the anime mensioned belongs to their respective owner

 **First chapter**

300 years ago monsters, yokai and other supernatural beings came to be known to exist by mankind, at first the relationship between this two factions was unstable but after some years they came to be found of each other and with it the first school for all races was found. The name of the school was, Yogen Academy!

 **(year 2007)**

A boy and a girl, both 8 years old, were running down the sidewalk while playing catch with each other, the boy has short, spiky white hair with purple streaks, he stood at a height of 4 feet and 4 inches tall and is wearing a white and black japanese hakama and trousers, with a blue sash and was wearing a pair of japanese sandals(if you have trouble with the clothes search Soushi from inuxboku in his yokai form). He also has 9 fluffy white tails with purple tips and 2 fox hears withe same colours as the girl was shorter than the boy standing at 4 feet tall. She has long white hair with purple tips that splits into two ponytails with three large beads. She has four horns (one facing up and down on each side) and a long thin tail that ends in a puffy ball, similar to that of a poodle and she is wearing a white capelet with a fur collar, a pink blouse, a white frilly skirt and pink doll shoes.

"Kanna-chan catch it!" the boy said with an enthusiastic tone in his voice.

" I got it." the girl said with a monotone tone in her voice but if you listen to it close you can hear the happiness in her voice.

As kanna reached the ball she failled to catch it and when it falled to the ground some random people kicked it to the road "Ah...Damit" she said " I`ll get it " as she went to get the ball she didn`t notice a van comming her way but he boy did, when she got to the ball she finnaly notice the van but it was already to late.

But, before the van hitted her she felt herself being pushed out of the way and watched as her best friend got it by the truck.

"SHIRO!" the girl scream was the last thing the boy heard before everythin went black.

 **(8 years later)**

Light purple eyes open up as a boy wakes up from his sleep, he stood at the height of 5 foot and 10 inches tall, he has whithe hair with purple streaks that stoped at the midle of his back and has 9 long fox tails and a pair of fox hears.

" *grunt* That dream again..." the boy said, this was Akatsuki Shiro he is 16 years old and was at his second year at yougen academy.

" Shiro-kun! Breakfeast is ready!" yelled a woman`s voice from downstairs

(Shiro POV)

" I`m comming!" i yelled back to the voice

i got out of my bed and went to the closet to get my clothes. My room consists of a king size bed, a window on top of it with two small dressers at the sides of the bed, there is a desk with my laptop on top of it and some books (mostly manga) on it too, a white furish carpet on bot sides of the bed and a closet with a slide door on the wall.

i took out and dressed a white and black japanese hakama and trousers, with a blue sash and a pair of japanese sandals, this was one of the good things of yougen that because of certain species they don`t have an uniform so we can use anything we want.

I get out of my room but before I walk downstairs I stop at one of the rooms in our house, this room has a name plate with the name "Hitome and Nept" in it, I knock twice and say " Hitomi-chan! Nept-chan! I`m coming in!" I open the door and walked in, the room was bigger than mine having a big plasma TV on the wall with a lot of consols plugged in it with a desk under it with a LOT of video games, there was a medium size table with some board games on top of it (like chess and others), there was a big dresser with a mirror on top of it at the oposite wall that the TV was on and lastly two normal sizes beds close with each other with a lump on both beds.

" *sighes* Hitomi-chan did you and Nept-chan stayed up all night playing video games again?"

*light snoring sound*

" *sighes* What am I goint to do with you two?"

I approached the beds to try shake them both awake... keyword try...

"C`mon girls we need to go to school you don`t want to be late to you first day at school right... actualy don`t answer that"

"hmm" both of them slepply moan refusing to wake up

" *sighes* there`s only two ways to wake this two up and I don`t have any new games with me,so that leaves..."

" I`ll give you both a morning kiss if you two wake up"

That instantly did it. A second after I said that both of them shot out of their beds and tryed to tackle me to the ground, keyword tryed as I put my hands on top of their heads so that they couldn`t jump at me.

The first one is a 15 year old pale-skinned girl with long, messy white hair with a pale purple tinge, she has passive golden-red eyes. She is rather slim and shorter than average 15 year olds standing at 5 feet tall.

She is wearing a purple sailor uniform that is very loose on her, along with thigh high stockings and finaly she has a single fox tail and a pair of fox hears with the same colouration of her hair(Shiro from No Game No Life), this was Akatsuki Hitomi my younger sister.

The other one is a fair skinned girl with light purple eyes and a matching shade of hair, it`s shoulder lenght with somewhat messy bangs with many strands sticking up and a few framing her face and she is wearing two gamepad-shaped hairclips.

She is wearing a big whithe hoodie-like dress with purple stipped cuffs, lining and a purple hood. The outfit has pale, ice blue and light lilac accents as well a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zippper with an N on it and string that resembles a plug. Arount her neck she wore a simple white chocker and was wearing blue and white striped stockings(Neptune from the Neptunia franchise), this was Akatsuki Neptune the midle sister as well as Hitomi older twin.

" *sighes* At least change to your pyjamas when you go to bed"

"Never! Our normal clothes are more confortable!" Neptune cheerfully said

"well since you girls are awake now..."

*both of them started to prepare for the kiss*

" You can both go take a bath and change to at least clean clothes and after come downstairs for breakfeast"

*Cue to double faceplant*

"But you promissed!" whinned Neptune

" I only said that so that you would get out of your beds" I calmly respond

" You meanie! Give me my kiss!" said neptune as she lunged at me but since i was already expecting that she ended up with her face on the wall.

I was about to get out of the door when i felt a tug in my hakama, I looked back and saw Hitomi giving me the most powerfull weapon a cute girl has... the pupie eyes!

" please" She `begged´ looking up to me with those eyes.

" *sighes in defeat* Fine..."

I neeled down to her level and and lift her shin making us look into eachother eyes and start leaning to give her a kiss in the lips.

But before the kiss hapened Neptune jumped and broke the screan and started yelling.

"NO!NO!NO!NO! If anyone should get a kiss is me!"

She woud keep yelling and whining if it wasn`t for a sweet voice.

"Nept-chan what did I told you about breaking the forth wall~~!"

Neptune stoped and slowly turned her head around...only to be face to face with Shiro who was smiling sweetly with a hanya mask behind him.

"hiiiiiiii! I`m sorry! I`m sorry! I`ll fix it !" She said scared for her life

Neptune quickly pulled a couple of bricks and a bucket of paint from...somewhere...and started fixing the wall.

"There I did! So turn that mask thing off please!" she pleaded him.

He slowly started to go towards her and she closed her eyes expecting to be hit...only to feel a hand on top of her head patting her.

"Good, now I don`t want you to break the forth wall so often, ok?"

"yesssss" she said/complained.

Shiro smiled and lean in to her and kisses her on top of her forehead turning her to a blushing and gigling mess.

"HeHeHeHeHeHeHeHe..." She gigled and then fainted with a nosebleed.

"fufufufufu she is so cute when she blushes"

*Shiro turns to the viewer*

"Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter" He politely bows and star walking away...draging an unconcious Neptune along.

 **(END)**

Since this is my first story i don`t know how long it will be or long it will take to update so don`t expect anyting


End file.
